


Victor's Peach

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A ficlet to fulfill this prompt: "Yuuri Skyping with phichit... Yuuri doesn't notice Viktor walking behind him naked... Think you could make this happen chicka??? I know you'd make it hilarious!!!"Basically the John Barrowman scenario with Victuuri and Phichit :)





	Victor's Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalKarneval13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/gifts).



> Want to send me a prompt and see how terrible my self-control really is?? Come find me on Tumblr [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com) or Twitter [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)

They had started doing schedule Skyped sessions when Phichit had pointed out that months were passing between phone calls. Yuuri’s world had gotten so busy, between moving to St. Petersburg and learning to be someone’s other half, that he had unfortunately neglected his best friend. It was a misstep that he wanted to rectify immediately, and so they had established weekly calls to check in on each other’s lives. 

The first few calls were uneventful. Victor had late practice once a week and Makkachin spent the time belly up on her bed, exhausted from the afternoon walks that Yuuri always extended for his own enjoyment. An hour always felt faster when he was chatting with Phichit, and Yuuri appreciated the distraction from Victor’s evening absence. 

More often than anything else, they discussed their skating progress, their most comical falls of the week, and Phichit’s furbabies. Phichit had a way of making even Yuuri’s failures feel less weighted, and Yuuri in turn would listen to Phichit’s rants about his hamsters’ antics. The conversation flowed between serious and hilarious without a missed beat, and each call reminded Yuuri exactly why Phichit was his best friend. 

Until the day that Victor’s late practice was cancelled and Makkachin was still an hour away from being picked up from the groomers. For the hour ahead of his call with Phichit, Yuuri had spent every minute wrapped up into Victor’s naked embrace. It had been an adorable wrestling match across the bed when Yuuri had declared it time for him to get up, and an even more adorable tussle as Victor attempted to steal every article of clothing Yuuri tried to put on his body. Laughing at Victor’s promise to stay naked and waiting, Yuuri closed the bedroom door and moved to settle on the couch. Five minutes late, he opened up his laptop to find Phichit’s call immediately coming in. 

The call went as normal, minus a couple of odd faces made by Phichit and a noticeable clicking sound coming from the end of his best friend’s computer. Yuuri brushed it off as Phichit playing on his social media accounts as they talked, and continued on with a detailed explanation of his newest step sequence. He had barely reached the third detail when Victor’s laughter erupted from the bedroom. Turning his head to react, Yuuri snapped it back to the screen when Phichit’s laughter was added to the mix. 

“Am I missing something?” Yuuri felt a lead ball of worry dropping into his stomach. It made no sense to suddenly feel anxious about his fiance and his best friend bursting into laughter, but his anxiety rarely made any sense. 

“Your man is a real _peach_ ,” Phichit cackled, throwing his head back to continue his laughter, “and now the whole world knows!” 

None of the words spoken by Phichit erased the heavy ball of concern sitting in Yuuri’s stomach. The door to the bedroom banging open had Yuuri jumping and practically falling off of the couch. Victor, dressed in a pair of boxers, leaned over the back of the couch to nod at Phichit. 

“I’m taking this as a compliment, you know,” Victor drawled, waving his phone in the air. He laughed as Yuuri sprung to snatch it. 

“Phichit…” Yuuri glared at his best friend, holding up the phone. A screenshot of Yuuri yammering away, absolutely oblivious to the very naked Victor Nikiforov drinking water ten feet from the back of his head, was the latest post on Phichit’s Instagram. Victor’s ass had been covered by an over-sized peach emoji and Phichit had hashtagged the photo “#victorspeach” and #katsukiisaluckyman.” The obligatory “#victuuri” tag was also present, meaning that the picture would be searchable by all of their fans. 

On screen, Phichit howled with his own joke. “I could have used the others! But I couldn’t get the eggplant in exactly the right position.” 

Behind Yuuri, Victor was laughing again, head hanging between his arms. “Please send that to me!” Victor could barely get his words out amidst his own amusement. “I’ll save it as Yuuri’s lock screen.” Both Victor and Phichit collapsed in giggles again, Phichit partially disappearing from the screen as he doubled over. 

“And this is why I make these calls when you aren’t here!” declared Yuuri, throwing up his hands at their ridiculousness. When Victor’s phone pinged, Yuuri narrowed his eyes back to Phichit who was lowering his own phone with a wicked smile. 

“Yuuri…” Victor teased, “want to see my eggplant?” He tried to put the phone in front of Yuuri’s face, as Yuuri batted at him. 

Turning to reprimand Phichit again, Yuuri was faced with the exact image he was trying to avoid, Phichit framing his own phone in perfect alignment with his computer’s camera. “It’s not that big,” Yuuri deadpanned, causing Phichit to choke and drop his phone, laughter was once again pouring out of the other end of the computer. 

“I will show you big, Mr. Katsuki!” Victor leaped over the couch and pinned Yuuri down, smirking at Yuuri’s startled face and comical double-chin. 

“That’s my cue to go!” Phichit called, still snickering from his safe place in Thailand, “talk to you next week, Yuuri!” The call disconnected before Yuuri could say goodbye. 

Wiggling his hands free of Victor’s grasp, Yuuri slid them down Victor’s back and grabbed at Victor’s ass. Leaning up, Yuuri brought his lips a breath away from Victor’s lips and whispered, “I’m about to bruise your peach.”

Which he did, twenty minutes after they were able to stop laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [fullmetalkarneval13](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fullmetalkarneval13) for the prompt and my incredible beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) who willing reads all my craziness :)


End file.
